Pistols
__TOC__ Mass Effect Pistols refers to both a type of weapon and the talent that gives proficiency in them. Pistols are close- and mid-range weapons designed for a variety of situations, particularly shooting on the move. They lack the automatic fire of assault rifles, and do less damage compared to shotguns or sniper rifles. This talent is available to all classes except Sentinels, who get bonuses to pistol proficiency from their class skill, Asari Scientist, who has no weapon talents whatsoever, and Krogan Battlemaster and Turian Agent, which instead use assault rifles as their "basic" weapon. However, even with a low number of points or none whatsoever, pistols are significantly more accurate than any of the other weapons. For this reason they are generally reserved as backup weapons for biotic and tech specialists as their main skills recharge. Moreover their high accuracy, particularly in the early levels, should not be overlooked by Soldiers as an alternative to assault rifles, especially if the Shotgun talent is going to gain investment much later in the game. Pistols have a rate of fire of 4 shots per second. When Master Marksman is active, they will out-perform assault rifles of the same rank. Talent Ranks :Level 1: Increases damage by 5%. Increases accuracy by 10%. :Level 2: Increases damage by 8%. Increases accuracy by 14%. :Level 3: Marksman :Level 4: Increases damage by 10%. Increases accuracy by 17%. Unlocks Shotguns (Soldier). :Level 5: Increases damage by 12%. Increases accuracy by 20%. Unlocks Sniper Rifles (Infiltrator). :Level 6: Increases damage by 14%. Increases accuracy by 22%. Unlocks Shotguns (Vanguard, Quarian Machinist), Basic Armor (Engineer). :Level 7: Increases damage by 16%. Increases accuracy by 24%. :Level 8: Advanced Marksman :Level 9: Increases damage by 18%. Increases accuracy by 26%. :Level 10: Increases damage by 19%. Increases accuracy by 28%. :Level 11: Increases damage by 20%. Increases accuracy by 30%. :Level 12: Master Marksman Marksman Marksman is a talent gained from the Pistols skill tree. It improves the weapon's fire rate and accuracy, as well as reducing overheating. Marksman Boosts accuracy by 60%, increases rate of fire 1 round/sec, reduces heat 30% to compensate. :Duration: 10s. Advanced Marksman Boosts accuracy by 60%, increases rate of fire 1.5 rounds/sec, reduces heat 40% to compensate. :Duration: 13s. :Recharge Time: 45s. Master Marksman Boosts accuracy by 60%, increases rate of fire 2 rounds/sec, reduces heat 50% to compensate. :Duration: 16s. :Recharge Time: 45s. Specialization Commandos gain Assassin Specialization at level 12. :Level 12: Assassin Specialization: Reduces the recharge time on Assassination and Marksman by 25%. Classes These classes have access to the Pistols talent: * Adept Unlockable * Engineer * Infiltrator * Soldier * Vanguard * Quarian Machinist The Sentinel, Asari Scientist and Turian Agent classes can also use pistols, but do not have access to the specific Pistols talent. The Sentinel class talent provides smaller bonuses to pistol accuracy and damage, and at level 6 provides the first level of Marksman (for Shepard, though not for Kaidan). Pistol types Mass Effect: Andromeda A mixture of "hand cannons" and submachine guns (SMGs), pistols are generally the lightest weapons on the battlefield. This light weight allows more frequent use of powers. Single-shot pistols tend to be more effective against armor than SMGs but require careful aim. In Mass Effect: Andromeda, Pistols and Submachine Guns (SMGs) were combined into a single Pistols category. *Even if the in-game names and descriptions of some weapons specifically call out the weapon as an SMG (e.g. Charger), the weapon is classified as a "Pistol". *The "Heavy" designation seen in Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 3 that was used for pistols was dropped in Mass Effect: Andromeda. Weapon Models M-3 Predator *'Rarity:' *'Tech Type:' Milky Way *'Damage:' 34-58 *'Rate of Fire:' 500 *'Max Clip Size:' 15 *'Max Ammo:' 105-131 *'Accuracy:' 52-65 *'Weight:' 5-3 M-5 Phalanx *'Rarity:' *'Tech Type:' Milky Way *'Damage:' 86-141 *'Rate of Fire:' 260 *'Max Clip Size:' 12 *'Max Ammo:' 84-105 *'Accuracy:' 52-65 *'Weight:' 10-5 M-25 Hornet *'Rarity:' *'Tech Type:' Milky Way *'Damage:' 55-87 *'Rate of Fire:' 950 *'Max Clip Size:' 24 *'Max Ammo:' 192-240 *'Accuracy:' 50-63 *'Weight:' 15-8 Carnifex *'Rarity:' *'Tech Type:' Milky Way *'Damage:' 190-311 *'Rate of Fire:' 100 *'Max Clip Size:' 8 *'Max Ammo:' 56-70 *'Accuracy:' 57-71 *'Weight:' 10-5 Charger *'Rarity:' *'Tech Type:' Milky Way *'Damage:' 19-32 *'Rate of Fire:' 650 *'Max Clip Size:' 50 *'Max Ammo:' 400-500 *'Accuracy:' 45-56 *'Weight:' 15-8 Equalizer *'Rarity:' *'Tech Type:' Remnant *'Damage:' 36-57 *'Rate of Fire:' 600 *'Max Clip Size:' 35-53 *'Max Ammo:' 1 (∞) *'Accuracy:' 64-80 *'Weight:' 20-10 N7 Eagle *'Rarity:' *'Tech Type:' Milky Way *'Damage:' 57-88 *'Rate of Fire:' 450 *'Max Clip Size:' 24 *'Max Ammo:' 192-240 *'Accuracy:' 55-69 *'Weight:' 15-8 N7 Hurricane *'Rarity:' *'Tech Type:' Milky Way *'Damage:' 24-37 *'Rate of Fire:' 925 *'Max Clip Size:' 40 *'Max Ammo:' 280-350 *'Accuracy:' 45-56 *'Weight:' 25-13 Pathfinder Ranger *'Rarity:' *'Tech Type:' Milky Way *'Damage:' 25-32 *'Rate of Fire:' 700 *'Max Clip Size:' 75 *'Max Ammo:' 225-250 *'Accuracy:' 45-53 *'Weight:' 20-16 Rozerad *'Rarity:' *'Tech Type:' Heleus *'Damage:' 17-26 *'Rate of Fire:' 225 *'Max Clip Size:' 70 *'Max Ammo:' 420-525 *'Accuracy:' 45-56 *'Weight:' 10-5 Scorpion *'Rarity:' *'Tech Type:' Milky Way *'Damage:' 315-497 *'Rate of Fire:' 75 *'Max Clip Size:' 4 *'Max Ammo:' 28-35 *'Accuracy:' 40-50 *'Weight:' 30-15 Sidewinder *'Rarity:' *'Tech Type:' Milky Way *'Damage:' 99-157 *'Rate of Fire:' 380 *'Max Clip Size:' 6 *'Max Ammo:' 60-75 *'Accuracy:' 45-56 *'Weight:' 10-5 Silhesh *'Rarity:' *'Tech Type:' Heleus *'Damage:' 91-105 *'Rate of Fire:' 800 *'Max Clip Size:' 50 *'Max Ammo:' 400-500 *'Accuracy:' 40-50 *'Weight:' 15-8 Talon *'Rarity:' *'Tech Type:' Milky Way *'Damage:' 315-497 *'Rate of Fire:' 75 *'Max Clip Size:' 4 *'Max Ammo:' 28-35 *'Accuracy:' 40-50 *'Weight:' 30-15 Ushior *'Rarity:' *'Tech Type:' Heleus *'Damage:' 500-769 *'Rate of Fire:' 70 *'Max Clip Size:' 2 *'Max Ammo:' 20-25 *'Accuracy:' 60-75 *'Weight:' 20-10 Pistols Customization Pistols can be customized by two different methods in Mass Effect: Andromeda. Weapon Modifications Mods are customizations that are exclusive to weapons only in Mass Effect: Andromeda. Mods use round-shaped sockets on a weapon and can only be changed at a Loadout terminal. Weapon Augmentations Augmentations are semi-permanent customizations to crafted weapons or armor in Mass Effect: Andromeda. When a weapon is created during Development (crafting), hexagonal-shaped sockets are available to add augmentations to the weapon. These augmentations cannot be changed like weapon Mods and stay part of that weapon until it is deconstructed. See Also * Assault Rifles * Equipment * Heavy Pistols * Heavy Weapons * Pistol Guide * Shotguns * Sniper Rifles * Submachine Guns * Upgrade Guide de:Pistolen es:Pistolas ru:Пистолеты (навык) pl:Pistolety Category:Equipment Category:Combat Category:Talents Category:Weapons Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Mass Effect